opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Bloody Path
A set of daggers can be seen passing by a man's face, just an inch away. A sword can be seen being deflected by a haki-imbued arm. Gil: Give it up. I have forgotten more ways to spin these daggers than you would ever dream of. Muramasa: Ignorant fool ,without me, the world wouldn't have this desing of daggers! Gil stops in his tracks, and looks at the daggers. Muramasa: That's right, that design is obviously based on a sword I crafter about twenty five years ago... That's why I know all of its weaknesses. Muramasa uses his true speed again, and appears to Gill's side. He then thrusts his sword at one of the two daggers and strikes at the metal with power. Gill :did he stab the weapon... Is he insa... Gil suddenly realizes what happened, and jumps a few meters away, holding a broken dagger. Muramasa: The good thing when you build stuff is that you learn how to break them, too... Weapon specialists like you, eh? I've faced hundreds of them! What special do you have to show?! Gil: Skill! Gill warps above Muramasa, throwing hundreds of Shuriken at his opponent. Before Muramasa could finish striking them all back, he goes to a blind spot, and takes out a gun. He points it at Muramasa, and fires from an angle that is impossible to block a bullet from. Muramasa simply moves in a split second, and the bullet misses. As soon as the rain of the shurikens stops, Muramasa dashes at the hiding assasin, only to fall into a trap. A huge net of metal threads has been set by a few select shurikens, and right now poses a huge threat for Muramasa, as he could easily lose a limb or his head. Muramasa simply sighs and splits his sword in to two again. Red Sword... Typhoon. Muramasa lowers his body's gravital center, and with an amazingly quick move of his whole body's muscles, he creates a huge tornado of flying slashes all around him, ripping the shurikens out of the ground and sending them flying. Gill does not lose the chance to strike when Muramasa is left vulrunable, and finally manages to stab him in the shoulder from behind. Muramasa turns around with the look of an enraged fighter, and initiates an insane barrage of attacks, that Gill has trouble blocking. Red Sword Wings. Muramasa suddenly uses most of his power to dash, and reappears behind Gill. An outline is left behind by his swords, and they give the illusion of wings in Muramasa's hands, while two wounds open up on Gill... Gill: is this?! This is the first time anyone has given me this much trouble!... I guess it's expected, he's a Yonkou's third in command after all. Gill drops some smoke balls and dissapears into the smokescreen. Muramasa: I commend you on your stealth training... I have trouble detecting you even with my Haki. Suddenly, a few blades fly past Muramasa, and one of them opens up a wound on him. Muramasa: I guess this would be the time, then, to bring both of them out. Both the Kira and my Future Kenbushoku... He sheathes his twin swords in the sayas on his back, and then grabs another sword handle, hidden in his clothing, closing his eyes. As some seconds pass, his forehead and head area get red, he starts sweating, and veins pop on his forehead... His knees shake a little, but he contains it. Muramasa: Smoke screens, stealth attacks, petty tricks and attacks that can only scratch me... Who do you take me for, boy? I am not a simple weaponsmith or warrior. With one powerfull move, a red flame flickers in his eyes, and in a sudden burst of power, he finally draws the Kira, the deadly sword whip, and swings it around once, in a full circle. Muramasa: I am The Red Sword Demon... And I already see the end of this duel. As though as a bomb had exploded where Muramasa was, the smokescreen is blown away instantly, and Gill is revealed. Gill: weapon... I've heard legends about it. A sword that is as flexible as a whip... Interesting. DIE, OLD MAN! Muramasa simply stands still, and closes his eyes again. Gill draws two short swords from his back, and dashes at Muramasa with a speed that rivals the strongest of Soru users. Some drops of a weird liquid can be seen falling off the daggers, and as soon as they make contact with the soil, they burn it. Muramasa: An attack with two poison-coated daggers from my left, as you try to end this quickly. Gill indeed appears to Muramasa's left, and swings his blades with fury, slowly losing his patience. Red Sword's Ares Gust. Everything happens in an instant. The same red aura burst around Muramasa, and he swings his whole arm in such a way that the whip first does a twist that raises some wind power... The poison drops in the air are blown away by that gust power. After that, Muramasa instantly swings his wrist powerfully, and the sword whip is thursted at Gill, stabbing him in the chest, and the instantly releasing so much power that it sends him flying through the battlefield. Muramasa: You stand up, and take out your last resort weapon, thinking that it's the first time that you might use this and not be certain your opponent will die. Gill pushes some rumble off him, and reaches for his back. He grabs the sword handle, and having not heard what Muramasa said, draws it... A single thought strikes him, though... "Could he possibly defeat this, too? Muramasa: It is something you take pride in... However, you are also out of luck. A mad grin appears on Muramasa, as a dark aura appears around him, enveloping his surroundings. His red outline is the only illimunating factor in the pitch black darkness, and we can see him preparing to use his sword whip, the Kira, again. Muramasa: *mad look* To use a weaponsmith's weapon against him is pure madness. And you are about to conduct it. Gill starts running, holding his final weapon in hand. Muramasa: I still see the same image... It's such a pity. I hoped that after my Ares Gust hit you, you would discard the idea of that foolish tactic. Gill reaches up to Muramasa, and without saying a word - in a way fitting for an assasin- takes the last step. Gill: The only named technique in my inventory... The one I only use when the Boss tells me she needs someone to die. MULTIVERSE! As Gill is about five meters away from Muramasa, we finally see the weapon... It is a cluster of metallic objects, all gathered around a sword that has three parts that obviously fold onto eachother, so that Gill can store it on his back. He takes a leap, and as he starts falling towards his calm yet crazed opponent, he swings the sword down. RELEASE! Muramasa closes his eyes again. Muramasa: Such a shame... Instantly, everything that was around the sword is released. Some fly away at the blink of an eye, while others remain still, in the air, hanging. In a fragment of a second, Gill dissapears, along with many of the weapons. Muramasa starts swinging his sword, and as it moves through the air around him, it blocks and parries a few needles that were headed his way. Gill appears in two places at almost the same time, throwing a few daggers with such force that they could each easily break through a tough wall. Muramasa swiftly turns his body in such a position that he can block both incoming strikes with the Kira. it is favourable that he is weilding such a flexible weapon, since with masterfull use it can almost be at two places at the same time. Gill starts going around Muramasa in a never-before speed, creating at least ten afterimages, and launching all kinds of attacks at Muramasa. Gill: I SEE IT! YOUR BODY CANNOT TAKE THIS FOR MUCH LONGER! YOUR OLD AGE SHALL BE YOUR UNDOING! The barrage continues for at least five minuites, as Gill has mastered the art of picking up his weapons, and creating a never-ending barrage of attacks from seeminly multiple trajectories at the same time. The situation is indeed dire for the Espada, as he slowly feels the fatigue, and finally gets stabed in the legs, arms or even torso by a few needles or kunai. Gill: FALL!!! Gill starts feeling the immense fatigue himself, but knows that this is his only way out of this... Muramasa: youngesters... Even though I could see it comming, I couldn't stop this maddness from starting... I can only use my haki to see around 4 minutes into the battle, but this has dragged on so much I can only see myself in this storm of steel! Gill: END, YOU DAMN MONSTER! Gill finally passes on the final stage of his technique. Taking his body to the maximum, he sends attacks of steel at Muramasa's way from every angle possible, and then also appears infront of Muramasa, wielidng the center-piece sword of his Multiverse weapon, which is a simple blade with magnetic powers that can be turned on and off. Everything is moving in slow motion around Muramasa. Muramasa: is... dominating. I didn't think there would be men like this outside of the main Force members... He is at least as strong as a Force memeber, I give him that. That means... that if I fall, the others will have to face even more monsters... I wonder, are there more of him in the mafia, on this battleground? I need to help them... I can't let that happen again!! The weapons around Muramasa, now frozen in place, slowly turn into drops or rain, frozen in time, and we find Muramasa staring at a grave. The rain of drops unfreeze in time, fall on the ground, and their sound wakes Muramasa up... he realizes that everything is headed his way, and that he only has one shot at this. From his perspective, the swords start flying in the air again... Red Sword... Ares: Espada Storm With everything last drop of power, he swings his whip around so many times, and with such power and accuracy, that it creates the illusion of a dome of metal forming around him... All the attacks are deflected, save for the one that Gill himself was swinging, which was purposely timed later. Muramasa stops his Kira mid-swing, knowing he deflected all the attacks, and focuses on his opponent... Gill starts thrusting his sword, aiming to blow Muramasa's head off. The attack raises so much force the air curretns around them are dissrupted, but Muramasa stays focused... Muramasa: NOW! Muramasa thrusts his left arm at the incoming thrust, and lefts himself get stabbed. A loud sound is heard, and a metal blade is extened from the sword that Muramasa intercepted. Muramasa: You did well... A black screen appears... Nothing on, it, expect for a rough red line that starts spreading from the top towards the bottom... It splits the whole screen in two in almost an instant, and with it, the sound of metal slashing through flesh can be heard... We first see Muramasa, with a serious face... Some red can be seen on his cheecks. We then see his Kira, hanging from his hand, drenched in blood... Finally, we seen the line of red itself... appearing on Gills body, spreading from his left shoulder into his body. Red Secret Sword. Blood finally sprays from the wound, high into the air, and Gill falls on the ground, defeated. Muramasa: You really were out of luck. If I had not crafted it myself, I would have probably fallen for the secret of this Killing Sword... We see, in slow motion, the scene again.. Basically, the thrid compartment of the blade had a spring lock, that could be released and extend instantly, piercing the target easily and extending the reach. Muramasa: You fought well... but on these old man's shoulders rest the lives of those younglings that so passionetly put their lives on their line for the Captain. He looks at his left palm, that was implaed by the sword and then ravaged by the sword's trick. Muramasa: This is one of the hardest Killer Swords to master... You excecuted the technique with even more mastery than I ever imagined anyone could use. You have my deepest respect. Muramasa swings his sword once, and all the blood sprays on the ground, cleaning it. The swordsman can be seen walking away from the body of his opponent, with a shadowed, grim and serious face, that reflects his sadness. Muramasa: Farewell. Category:Blog posts